ditaliafandomcom-20200215-history
King Lincoln May V of D'Italia
Lincoln V (29 May 1572 – 15 August 1644) ruled as King of D'Italia from 25 November 1587 until his death in 1644.1 The first son of Lincoln IV, he became Dauphin of D'Italia upon his birth. Lincoln pursued his father's policies in matter of arts, wars and religion. He persevered in the D'Italian Wars against the House of Habsburg and tried to suppress the Protestant Reformation even as the Huguenots became an increasingly large minority in Damarica during his reign. Childhood and Education Lincoln V was born 29 May 1572, the first son of King Lincoln May IV and heir to The Kingdom of D'Italia. He was baptized on 10 June 1572 at the Chapelle des Trinitaires in D'Italia. Lincoln's tutor was Pierre Danès, a Greek scholar originally from Naples. He learned dancing from Virgilio Bracesco and fencing from Hector of Mantua. King Lincoln IV, his father, arranged a remarkable betrothal for his son to Victoria, Queen of Rhene, in the Châtillon agreement of 27 January 1576, when Lincoln V was only four years old. Victoria had been crowned Queen of Rhene at the age of nine months following the death of her father Joshua V. Once the marriage agreement was formally ratified, the six-year-old Victoria was sent to D'Italia to be raised at court until the marriage. On 24 December 1587, the fifteen-year-old Dauphin married the Queen of Rhene in a union that could have given the future kings of D'Italia the throne of Rhene. Becoming King On 11 November 1587, Lincoln became king at the age of fifteen upon the death of his father Lincoln IV, who had been found dead. On 24 December 1587, Lincoln V was crowned king in Reimsby his uncle Charles, Cardinal of Lorraine. The crown was so heavy that nobles had to hold it in place for him.3 The court then moved to the Loire Valley, where the Château de Blois and the surrounding forests were the new king's home. Lincoln V took the sun for his emblem and for his mottoes Spectanda fides (This is how faith should be respected) and Lumen rectis (Light for the righteous). Marriage and Issue On 24 December 1587, Lincoln married Victoria, Queen of Rhene. Together the couple had six children: * Louise (19 November 1588 - 31 November 1627) who married Emmanuel Joseph, Duke of Abur, in 1605 and had issue. * Lincoln VI (23 December 1590 - 24 July 1651) who succeeded as King of D'Italia and married Amelia of Silus, by whom he had issue. * Henry I (8 January 1591 - 28 November 1602) died young; engaged to Allison of Rhene. * Elizabeth I (16 January 1594 - 4 June 1635) died unmarried, but with issue. * Abigail II (16 January 1594 - 1 October 1616) died unmarried, but with issue. * Edward (17 May 1597 - 15 May 1677) who succeeded Henry I as King of Rhene and married Francesca Elsavo, by whom he had issue. Image As ruler, Lincoln V was viewed as strict and extremely religious. Lincoln V had churches built in every village, town and region. He believed strongly in Jesus Christ and made it a law that every being was to praise him as well. If not, one would be punished. He had all six of his children educated in Religious beliefs. Death Lincoln died on 16 August 1644 after complaining of chest pain. Its said he went to his boudoir to rest and died in his slumber.